


Wasn't expecting that

by thefeelingillforget



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Sourin Xmas Xchange, some surfer/olympic swimmer fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefeelingillforget/pseuds/thefeelingillforget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is an olympic swimmer and incredibly nervous the day before the Olympics, so he goes to the beach in hopes to calm down, but he meets a hot surfer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasn't expecting that

**Author's Note:**

> this is a promt from communistfireworks.tumblr.com  
> sorry for any spelling mistakes, weird phrasing and all that stuff i'm not a native speaker, so feel free to correct me!  
> hope you like it and have a nice day x

Rin usually didn't have any days off, mostly because he didn't allow himself to have them. He had to work hard to achieve his dream and make his father proud after all. He has gotten quite far with doing that. Since he was in the pool nearly every waking minute and the taste of chlorine in his mouth never really vanished (not that he cared anyways, it was a constant reminder of his efforts just like the ache of his muscles whenever he got home) he was discovered by scouts and allowed on the national swimming team. Thanks to his success in the nationals, being first in 200m butterfly, a couple of months ago he even got the chance to take part in the Olympics (ppfft, no he didn't cry for hours while being on the phone with the old Iwatobi swim team who kept on praising Haru and him for making it that far). The whole thing was crazy as hell and the red head often needed to just stop for a while and realize that this, being an olympic swimmer, would actually happen. 

However, seeing as he would be in a plane to Rio tomorrow and his nerves were going crazy and he would be useless trying to practice with his mind all over the place, he went to the place he could always go to whenever he had trouble staying calm or just needed to think: the beach. The sound of the ocean, the feeling of sand between his toes and refreshing waves lapping at his ankles were something Rin enjoyed since he was a little boy. It was the connection to home when he was in Australia and it would be when he went to south america. 

It was a pretty cold and gloomy day, white clouds swirling in front of the grey sky just like the white crests that were dancing over the soft dark waves. Thus, the beach was just how the swimmer liked it: abandoned. Sighing, he closed his eyes and plopped down in the cold sand. He let his eyes fall closed and took a deep breath of the salty scented air that instantly had a calming effect on Rin and his tensed body.

After a few minutes of just breathing in and out recreationally, he willed his eyes open again to take in the sight in front of him. Rin's red orbs wandered along the shore, occasionally following a wave building up, rolling and vanishing in the sand, leaving dark marks. Suddenly they fell upon something-no someone moving between two especially large waves. Quickly Rin straightened up to see who was insane enough to be in the probably freezing water and what asshole destroyed his beautiful. After a while of squinting his eyes ,staring on the small dot in the far the person slowly came closer to the shore, so the red head could identify them as a) a raven-haired surfer and as b) very hot, toned and tall.

The swimmer watched intently as the other male caught a wave and proceeded to go to the top of it. He then jumped in the air and spun around 360° with his board seemingly glued to his feet and finished the jump by landing on top of the water again as if it was nothing. Rin was awestruck. The breathtakingly fluid motions of the surfer not only surprised, but amazed him. It's not like he's never seen any surfers, hell he even went to watch some competitions, but never has he seen someone like that man, someone surfing so natural as if it was the thing they were born to do. He seemed to be a part of the wave, a little droplet breaking free of the mass of water, looking so uniquely beautiful. 

In his daze Rin didn't notice the raven-haired man finishing his practice and thus gliding to the shore. It didn't take long for him to notice the gawking red head, so he curiously went over to him. “I didn't know I had an audience.” the surfer called when he was only a few meters away from the other man making him jump.

“O-oh, um, i-... I wasn't expecting anyone to be here either, actually. I mean,who would be in the water on a day like this?” Rin got out while his cheeks began to match the colour of his hair. _Oh my god, Rin you fucktard get it together! This hot guy is talking to you because you were staring at him, you already fucked that up. Might as well leave a good impression now. You can do this, you've got everything under control._

Upon hearing Rin's statement the taller man let out a small laugh and said “Well, I prefer to be alone while surfing, makes me feel more confident or something. Weather like this is perfect for doing so, you see?” he explained with a smile. _Well, Rin. You're fucked._

“Oh, yeah, I get it. I prefer so too when I'm swimming. It gives you the chance to concentrate on yourself rather than worrying about looking bad in front of the people watching you.” The surfer broke out in a smile so bright it could have light up the whole beach “Exactly! Finally someone who gets me! My friends would just call me mad whenever I got out on days like these. That's amazing,- uhh.. sorry, what's your name?"

_Play it cool Rin. It doesn't matter how cute he looks when he's excited._

“Uh, my name is Rin, Rin Matsuoka.” the red head said with a nervous smile.

“Rin, huh?”

_Shit shit shit coud you please not have such a nice voice and saying my name?!! Sweet jesus, I won't survive this._

“Hmm, it definitely fits. Well, I'm Sousuke Yamazaki, just call me Sousuke.”

\- “Sousuke, it's nice to meet you! Do you maybe want to sit down?”

Rin asked while trying to shoot the raven-haired man the most flirtatious he had in store. Sousuke gave him a thankful smile in return while sitting down next to Rin who miscalculated how close they were actually going to be. _Damn his eyes are way too way too pretty. What is this? The colour of the ocean? ugghh_

“Wait, I think I've seen you before... Are you the Rin? The olympic swimmer Rin? You were on the news this morning!” The red head suddenly felt really self-concious “Uhh, yeah that'd be me..”

-“Ah, that's cool, but shouldn't you be practicing too, then? Or are you one of those I-don't-need-any-practice-I-am-the-most-amazing-anyways guys?”

The swimmer immediately went to answer “NO, no, not at all. I'm just- you know when you are so nervous you aren't able to do anything because you just can't focus? Yeah, that. I just like to come here whenever I'm stressed. The ocean just calms me down, y'know?”

Sousuke just smiled knowingly while watching Rin from the corner of his eyes, amazed by how he managed to get the smaller man blushing in no time. Chuckling he answered “Yeah, I know. Just sucks that you can't even be alone in your secret hideout, huh?” Rin let out a soft laugh “To be honest, I don't really mind your company. Actually I don't feel as nervous as I did before.” _Yes, you go Rin. You're the pro of low-key flirting._

-“Wow, t-that's cool! I'm enjoying your company, too-” the flustered surfer got cut off by a soft tune “It was only a smile and my heart it went wild. I wasn't expecting that-” “Ah, shit I'm sorry. I gotta get that phone call.” Rin rushed out, embarrassed by his ringtone.

“Hello?

\- “Yes, sir.”

\- “Yes, I'll be right there.”

\- “Goodbye, sir.” sighing he hung up.

“Gotta go?” Sousuke asked, slight disappointment lacing his voice. Rin looked down guiltily “Yeah, coach wants to go through some things concerning the travel. I'm really sorry, Sou.”

-“Oh nickname basis, are we now?” the taller one questioned laughing, making Rin slap his hands over his mouth. “I'm just kidding. It's a pity, though. I was having a lot of fun.”

_Holy shit, Rin do NOT freak out. It's okay that he's flirting back. Don't get worked up about it._

“Y-yeah, heh, me too. Do...do you maybe want to.. exchange phone numbers?” Rin asked with a nervous grin. “Of course!” the other man asked (maybe a bit too quickly).

  
After that being done they bid each other goodbye with happy smiles. And even though Rin was supposed to pay attention to what his coach was going on about, and even though he didn't usually smile this often, and even though Haru was questioning his mental health, he just wouldn't stop thinking about a certain surfer with breathtakingly blue eyes.  
(And if he squealed like a teenage girl watching her ship become canon when he got a text message of said surfer wishing him good luck just a minute before his flight, well no one needed to know.)


End file.
